geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hell on Yolkus: Jimmy Neutron Lost Episode special
It was a beautiful Friday night in Summer of 2017. My friend and I were at the mall shopping and getting a bite to eat at McDonalds. Our next place to shop was the FYE video store in the mall because I wanted to get a movie to watch. As I was going through the movies on the shelves in the cartoon section, I found a mysterious case that was in the far back behind other movies. The label was written in blood red marker and it said "Jimmy Neutron - Lost Episode Special (2006)". What got me was that it wasn't even a DVD. It was one of those old school VHS tapes that they don't make anymore. I was a big fan of Jimmy Neutron and the Yolkians back then, and my friend never seen or heard of Jimmy Neutron before, so I got the tape instead of a movie. Later on that night, we hooked up the VHS player to the flat screen and turned it on. I slipped the tape out of the case and unexpectedly, there was a note taped to it and it was written in the same blood red marker as the case. It read," WARNING, for your own sake, don't ever watch this episode special! - J.A.D." This surprised me that it was initialed by John A. Davis, the creator of Jimmy Neutron and warn us to not watch the tape, but it made me want to watch it even more. On the other hand, I wanted myself to obey the note, so I decided to disregard the note and put in the tape. I regret making that big mistake entirely because that night was gonna scar us forever. Things started to get more strange. Usually, VHS tapes show advertisements and previews for upcoming movies before the opening, but this one didn't. The screen just went black for about 10-15 seconds before the opening finally began. The opening was even more strange. It wasn't animated like in the series itself, it was like as if it was animated at DreamWorks. Plus, the theme song was playing backwards. It sounded more like rated XXX than G. The title then appeared and it said "Hell on Yolkus" with flames in the background which was very unusual. Plus, the letters were dripping green ooze off of them, indicating that it was a dead Yolkian and something bad was going to happen with them which freaked me out because I was fan of them. The show began with Retroville at night and it was empty. There was no one around and all you could hear was the wind blowing. Suddenly, a figure popped out from the sky and as it got closer, I realized that it was Jimmy's evil twin, Jimmy Negatron. He was flying with a jetpack and saw that Retroville was completely empty. He was surprised, but he didn't care. So he walked along the streets, until he suddenly stepped in something. He looked down and saw that it was Jimmy Neutron's dead rotting corpse. Seeing the corpse made my friend Julianna want to turn off the tape, but we both had that watch the tape or I'll kill you feeling in us, so we continued watching it. Negatron then realized that everyone in Retroville was dead and thought that some villain killed everyone, but he saw a gun next to Neutron's corpse which meant that he must of killed everyone and not a villain. Negatron felt proud for him and decided to re-animate him, so he took a DNA sample of him and took off with his jetpack. Back in his evil lab, Negatron prepared the re-animation machine which looked similar to the one Neutron had before the Yolkians stole it that one time. He then placed the sample into the chamber and fired it. The machine quickly worked up the process, until finally, it was done. The door opened and smoke came out of it. Neutron's shadow appears from the smoke and walks out from the chamber until you can see him clearly. He had a devilish smirk on his face and let out an evil laugh. Negatron went over to him and welcomed him to the dark side. He then questioned Neutron about Retroville and told him everything. Neutron confessed that he killed everyone in Retroville and Negatron praised him for it. Then, Neutron had an idea in his mind. He said to Negatron, "Let's kill all the Yolkians, starting with King Goobot. That slimy bastard betrayed me!" That made my friend and I look at each other and I told her that stuff never happens in the franchise and that wasn't the real Jimmy Neutron that every fan knows. Negatron accepted and he and Neutron hopped into the small spaceship in the lab and took off. When they arrived on Yolkus, the Yolkians were shocked to see Neutron return to their planet after he defeated Goobot and kept him in the Cretaceous era along with the other villains. They flew the ship over to Goobot's castle and noticed that Goobot was back in his throne. He somehow found a way to escape which pissed Neutron off, so he ship raged into Goobot's castle and several Yolkian guards stopped him where Goobot was. Goobot was pleased to see him and his friend come unexpectedly, but he then raised his voice in anger and introduced them to another friend of his. Extremely loud giant footsteps were heard and a giant alien bird with three eyes appeared. It even roared so loud that we had to turn the volume down. Yolkus's goddess, Poultra, was the most ferocious creature in the entire Galaxy and Neutron knew that. Poultra looked down at the two in anger. Negatron then took out a big gun, pointed it at Poultra, and shot her. A blast of alien green blood violently spewed all over the screen. The Yolkians I believe we're covered in it, but it was kinda hard to see it and we suddenly heard a voice that sounded like Ooblar to me screaming like a little girl and saying that Poultra had been killed again. The screen wiped off the green blood and everyone was covered in Poultra's blood. Her guts were all over the place as well. The King and the guards faced the two with an angry look. Neutron then pulled out a big butcher knife and pointed it at Goobot. Goobot begged Neutron for mercy, but Neutron told him it was too late and was gonna kill him and said it in a very frightening demonic voice. Neutron jumped out of the ship and slowly walked towards Goobot while he and the other Yolkians were slowly backing away. Goobot continued to beg, but Neutron suddenly jumped up at him and began to stab him offscreen. Goobot's screams of bloody murder can be heard as his slimy parts were flying all over. The scene then changes to outside of Goobot's castle with both Jimmys getting ready to slaughter the entire civilization. They both fired up their jetpacks and pulled out their weapons. "Let's get them!" Neutron said to Negatron and began to chase after them as "Drowning Pool's" song "Bodies" began to play in the background very loud. The Yolkians began to scream in terror as they quickly flew away, but unfortunately they didn't make it as the two Jimmys caught on to them and began to stab and shoot them which lasted for an hour. My friend and I began to cry like little babies during it. After the bloodshed ended the screen said "6 hours later" and that was the point where we cried even more. The next scenes showed all of the Yolkian victims dead while scary graveyard music began to play in the background. Goobot was shown splattered all over the floor in his castle with his robotic egg suit cracked open and his eyes were ripped out of his sockets along with his guards and Poultra, but only the guards had the same fate. The next scene was the entire civilization. Slimy goo was splattered all over the egg shaped buildings and their suits were lying all over the place, broken and damaged. Their eyes were also ripped out or stabbed to pieces. Flames were burning all over the streets as well. The scene then changed to the two Jimmy's walking with each other as it seemed that they really killed everyone in Yolkus. Suddenly, two Yolkian policemen stopped in from of them and confronted them for the murder of the entire planet and placed them under arrest. The two Jimmys then looked at each other with an evil look on their faces. They took out a gun and shot the two policemen as the screen went black and we could hear their screams. The screen then said "Yolkus: Population Nobody", but then we both heard satanic laughing in the background and it got louder and louder, until a bright red face that looked like Jimmy Neutron popped up and it was engulfed in flames. The face then disappeared and the episode was over with no credits. Me and Julianna were crying out a river by then. We stopped the tape and rewinded it, but as we were doing that, it sounded like the Yolkians screaming from the episode and suddenly, green CGI animated ooze was coming out of the VHS player. We didn't know what was going on with the tape. Then, two eyes with red irises popped out and a Gold crown with gems on it too. We realized that it was Goobot's dead slimy body and began to scream our heads off until we heard a loud bang coming from the sliding porch door. We slid the blind open from the door and turned on the porch light to our surprise, it was Ooblar. He was up against the glass door just like in the movie and in his CGI animated form. He was unharmed, but he had a sad look on his robotic face and was in tears, begging us to help him, but suddenly two figures popped up out of nowhere and realized that it was both Jimmys. Ooblar began to panic and tried to get inside the apartment to get away from them, but it was too late. Negatron pushed him off the door and held him down. Neutron then took out the same knife he used in the episode and began to violently stab Ooblar repeatedly as Ooblar screamed bloody murder. Green ooze splattered on the door and that was when we closed the blinds and left. We drove far away from my apartment and slept at my friend's house for the night, but we couldn't sleep at all. We went back to the store the next day and told them what happened and got our money back. We went back to the apartment and burned the tape deep in the woods. I still regret to this day not listening to the note. If you stumble upon a mysterious tape or disc in a video store and is written in a strange way, don't buy it! The end. �� Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:VHS Category:Murder Category:Suggested Reading Category:Blood and Gore Category:Death Category:Lost Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Fake Category:Please comment! Category:Sad Category:Insanity Category:Browse Category:Scary Category:Cartoon Category:Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Nick Category:NICKELODEON!